


Insert, Castiel

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Coda, Confessions, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Remember that episode where Dean Winchester wears his favorite nightgown? Where they celebrate the last holiday season 15 ep 14?  Yes, that! Jealous Cas and Jealous Dean over some nightgown!written for #spnStayAtHome Challenge
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Insert, Castiel

To say he was a little behind of everything was an understatement. Castiel comes home that morning from another trip to find the household in a post-celebration state judging from the leftovers on the table. Candlesticks he’d never seen before are on top of a white thanksgiving mantle and a plastic Turkey making Castiel feel he missed something out, especially when he hears laughter from the kitchen with everyone still hyped up in its wake.

He finds Sam and Dean with Jack inside the kitchen, all still talking merrily over coffee and vegetable salad. The three are huddled together on the table discussing something that brings smiles at the corner of their lips. Smiling to himself, he follows the sound, smiles even more at finding his little family happy.

Dean saw him first and says something about the ‘ _missing gay angel’_ to which he tilts his head as he steps inside to join them. Sam offers him his chair, saying something about early research while Dean brings his empty cup and Sam’s plate on the sink, leaving the attentive smiling angel with Jack.

He doesn’t need to ask. Jack bombards him of details about how last night was the happiest _all-holiday-night_ he’s ever had. Castiel squints. Apparently, they had a very special visitor last night—someone _magical and warm and good._ Castiel has to glance back from the boy to Dean then back at Jack who was becoming such a passionate storyteller.

“… _she’s a woodnymph living in the Bunker-"_

Castiel gapes. Dean shrugs from where he stands. "She's a resident, Cas."

"Woodnymph? Here? But I would've known-"

"Maybe from a local neighborhood?"

Castiel shakes his head, more questions than getting enough answers until Jack is talking again.

"Cas, you should’ve met her. She was very nice and very lovely and kind. The food she made was so good and delicious! Even Dean said it’s the best thing homemade he’s had after Mary’s. _”_ Jack pauses with a blink, then smiles. “She was so fun to have. She treated us with all these holiday meals and it was amazing. We were so happy last night, I wished you could’ve been here.”

Castiel smiles, not sure it was in his best interest to be here last night _to be happy_.

Then he feels the heated gaze first before he hears Dean speak.

“Yeah, where were you?” Dean snaps, making Castiel lower his gaze not meeting Dean’s eyes. “I was trying to call you last night, you kept me on voice mail, man. What did I say about not picking up the phone?”

“I’m sorry. I was caught up in a small hunt. It was necessary I took care of it.”

Dean turns thoughtfully.

“Was it dangerous?” he likes to know.

“Well, I’m in one piece,” Castiel says drily.

“Geez, just asking.” Dean grunts and Castiel doesn’t argue with him because he didn’t want Dean in a bad mood early in the morning. But then he guesses the god mood would stretch on the way Dean easily lets it go, still humming by the sink.

Jack continues his monologue about how the woodnymph was living in the Bunker for a long time, not disturbing the living folks because that’s what fairies do until Sam tells her there might not be a Bunker in the future so she decides to give them a sendoff party, calling it their last holiday on earth.

“You’re not supposed to smiles saying that, Jack,” Castiel says gently to the still smiling boy.

“Well, it didn’t stop Dean wearing his nightgown—”

 _“Nightshirt, kid!”_ Dean hisses and whatever he is doing by the sink, Castiel no longer cares. Dean is blushing, that’s enough distraction for him to not interrupt. “So, it’s soft and fluffy and looks straight from Peter Pan but she’s my Tinkerbell, what was I supposed to do?”

“He told her that.” Jack muses, “She’s very smart, Cas. She figured the best way to keep her family safe is to stay in Men of Letters and then Sam and Dean too… very pleased with us. She said she didn’t expect Sam and Dean to be too _less human_ …I don’t think she meant it in a bad way. You would’ve loved her, Cas. Dean does.”

Dean turns at the angel about to say something funny because Dean always thinks it’s hilarious, except he stops at the heavy look Castiel throws his way. The hunter freezes.

“What? Something on my face?”

“What?”

Castiel ignores him turns to Jack. “Is she still here?”

“No, she had to leave to look for a safer place after we told her the Bunker is a possible target of Chuck.”

“Oh.”

“It’s her home.” Dean wipes his hands with a towel as he walks to the table. “She’ll come back.”

“She liked your nightshirt and nightcap too so maybe she will,” Jack adds and Dean flushes, embarrassed the tip of his ears turning red. Castiel stares and listens more until Jack says he’d like to help Sam with research and then he’s off with feet sound of feet disappearing along the corridor.

Dean only shrugs when he and Castiel are left behind. Hanging the towel by the sink, he asks Castiel if he wants a beer to which the angel declines.

He follows Dean with his eyes imagining the violet nightshirt he could swear Dean ordered from Amazon Primer after their short adventure in the Scooby-doo realm. Dean is no longer wearing said soft article but is now back at his regular lumberjack and hard jeans-wearing his boots that showed no softness whatsoever.

Castiel frowns. He doesn’t wait for Dean to close the cold storage; the angel shoots up to his feet that Dean bumps right at him when he turns.

The can of beer slips from Dean’s hand but the hunter got it right on reflex catching it midair.

“Cas!” he exclaims a little surprise when they stand face to face, “What—are we not going back to old habits? Geez.”

Dean slips past him with petulant glare Castiel is already so used to. When Dean turns and finds the angel on his tail again, the hunter finally pauses and studies him.

“Okay, you’re freaking me out. What?”

Castiel opens his mouth, unsure what to say but Dean rolls his eyes.

“Cas, if you’re going to bitch at me for something I don’t remember doing—hell—we barely even see each other for me to actually screw you.”

“I’m sorry, I should have your calls.”

There’s a pause between Dean opening the can of beer and stopping. Castiel shifts at Dean’s gaze so he snatches the can and opens it for Dean. He pushes it back on the hunter’s hand, not quite looking him in the eyes. He knows Dean must be looking as perplexed as he is.

“Okay, what’s happening, Cas? You gonna talk or I’m going to make you?”

That gets him squinting up. “Make me? How?”

Dean takes a step towards him and Castiel itches to remind him of personal space. Except unlike Dean, he doesn’t really mind staring up so closely when he can enjoy the numerous counts of Dean’s freckled cheeks under the fluorescent light.

“What’s got your wings all ruffled?”

“You can’t see them.” The angel snaps.

“Cas.”

Castiel licks his lips.

“Oh, she’s my favorite.” Dean sighs.

Castiel sinks on his chair and glowers.

“Why?” he asks flatly. Dean shrugs.

“She’s my Tinkerbell.”

“Is she tiny?” Castiel narrows his eyes. Dean’s eyes dances.

“You’ve no idea—”

“I haven’t. I wasn’t here.”

Dean pauses as if catching on the dry tone. Castiel rolls his eyes and stares hard at the edge of the table with clasped hands not wanting to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Well, who’s fault is that?”

Castiel looks away unwilling to admit on any fault because it wasn’t his. So, he was needed outside, he had things to do outside and keep as much distance from Dean when such proximity could threaten his existence and leave the Winchester and Jack at the hour of dire need. Dean makes a

“What am I supposed to do, Cas? You’re always out of the Bunker, always out on a mission. It’s like you can’t even stay put one second here—I mean, is it me, or are you just avoiding me?”

Castiel startles.

“I’m not—”

“Yes, you are! Do you think I didn’t notice ever since Purgatory? Finger count the number of times you’ve been home, Cas. I barely remember your last words to me—”

“It was the day before yesterday, I said—"

_“Two words! Cas, go figure! You’re avoiding me!”_

“Am not.” Castiel grits his teeth, keeping his grip on Dean’s shirt, “Dean, you know I stay here as much as you do—”

“To babysit Jack, I get it— ever think of the last time we drank together? Only two of us? Yeah, that long. And whenever you’re around, the time spent is you on your phone with some sleazy Russian-dude I barely know who probably wants to do bad things to you— _why are you always on the phone with that guy, huh?”_

“We talked about this, he’s a resource.”

_“You talk to him on the phone more than you talk to me!”_

Castiel bristles.

“Dean, I don’t understand the relation why you have to bring him up when you’re the one who flirted with a nymph who likes you in a nightgown because you are likable in anything you wear! If anyone should be jealous, it should be me.”

Dean blinks. “W-who says I was jealous?”

“I didn’t.” Castiel glares. “I said _I am_.”

So, he was and it was the truth. Dean needs to hear it because hinting doesn’t work with Dean even if he is the most suggestive human Castiel has ever endearingly met. The angel looks up in time to see the black of Dean’s irises expanding round leaving the greens like a halo around his pupils.

“Y-you’re jealous?”

“I am.” Castiel looks away.

“Jealous of what?”

“Nightshirt.”

“ _You want to wear my nightgown_?”

Castiel stares down the floor, face flushing at Dean’s stupid antics. He knows Dean understands—or maybe not.

“ _I want_ _to see you in the nightshirt!”_

And thankfully Sam comes bounding back with Jack on his heels so Castiel is saved from saying anything further as _I love you_. Dean doesn’t let him go easy though. He tugs Castiel back by the wrist once Sam is done with the timely announcement.

“Oh, so I know your kink,” Dean whispers when his brother is out of earshot. “You wanna see me on my nightgown?”

“It’s a nightshirt. Move your ass, Dean.”

And the morning is filled with a very flirty Dean Winchester lacing their fingers together or bumping their shoulders even when seated.

Castiel doesn’t discourage him but he doesn’t do the opposite either. At least Dean satisfies himself with something so little while Sam drones on some intel about Chuck. Then Dean doesn’t stop giving Castiel _that_ look between smiling and flirting like Castiel is the best thing inside the Bunker. And all this is because of one confession— all Dean knows is that Castiel is jealous and that’s enough for him to live by.

Castiel can’t believe Dean has no idea of their stand.

Every single time he was out of the Bunker listening to Jack telling Dean’s lame joke repeatedly the same day, said over and over until Sam is grimacing and Jack retelling his own version. The sound of Dean’s laughter so achingly familiar over the phone while Castiel speaks to Sam on the phone asking for information while a hundred miles away.

It hurts.

Every single time he is out of the Bunker.

He is jealous of Jack spending time with Dean.

He is jealous of Sam spending time with Dean.

He is jealous of the Wood Nymph who made Dean the best food. He wants to see Dean on the nightshirt. He is jealous… so jealous to the point he thinks being happy is out of reach and it’s a sacrifice he was willing to take.

Would still keep doing if it meant he can stay with them all the while figuring out a way to get out of the deal with his own hand.

He wasn’t going to make the Winchesters suffer unnecessarily on his behalf when he can do something about it before it happens. But for now, he will keep from Dean, stay jealous… will forever be jealous of all the time not spent with Dean and his family…

Dean stills grin at him knowing finally that the angel _does care about his own absence in Dean’s life._ Dean holds their hands under the table with their knees pressing, their elbows nudging at each other's space. Dean makes him smile in those little moments they share.

_So, he stays jealous._

Dean can convince him to stay and maybe one of those days he will with fear in his heart. Someday though, he’ll see Dean happy in his arms, see Dean in that dress, watch Dean enjoy his Thanksgiving without holding back his feelings. Stay by Dean’s side because that’s what he wants the most.

It wasn’t going to be their _Last Holiday,_ not without Castiel inserted there somewhere right beside Dean.


End file.
